Inuyasha the Movie 5: Rise of the Alligator Demon
Plot Characters Eight years ago Miroku's Mother was battling Shouron the Alligator Demon in the lake while they were Miroku's father put a seal to banish Shouron in the black Lake along his his wife her last words were "my dearest take care of are boy". "You'll pay for this munk, some day!". Meanwhile, in the present day, Inuyash, Kagome, Miroku, Sango, Shippo and Kirara were fighting a group of Demons in a canyon Miroku killed some but Snake, Crab and Turtle Demons ran for their lives like Cowards then they rest for the night when Kagome asked Miroku about his mother, for some reason he didn't want to talk about it Sango over heard what she said and sat with Miroku. Meanwhile, the 3 Demon where chatting and stumbled a barrier surrounding a lake when the Crab Demon cut the seal strange bubbles where in the middle of the lake then out of the water Shouron! "I've Risen from underwater prison, you there! Help me find the munk who imprisoned me in. Arizuki!" his Anaconda demon servant" Yesss my master?" "let us take these fools with us for our revenge." "hey fools, with him, the munk dosen't stand a chance!" "I know who this demon is". Inuyash, Kagome, Miroku, Sango, Shippo and Kirara were walking on the road when Miroku had sad memories with his mother when he was a little boy. Sango saw him and tried to know and walked beside him. Meanwhile at Moshin's house Shouron saw Miroku's fathers grave and said "Well.. so you lost control of your windtunnel, how pitiful. Oh well, i'll just have to kill his son then" he punshed through the door and said "Hello Moshin, good to see you again." "Shouron?!? No.. That's impossible.. you.. can't be Free!" "Oh but true,so where is his Son." "No, i won't tell you where Miroku is" "Then I'll just have to Kill you insted." "Hachi, go find Miroku!' "but, master, what's going..." "Just, GO!" he Grunted when was thrown through the wall. Hachi doesn't know of the Alligator Demon yet so he went to find Miroku. When Shouron and the others left, Moshin survived and went to go get help from the village when he told Kaede "What?! Shouron?" "Yes. He has returned and he's going to find and kill Miroku, we need more help and hurry!" I can't believe that beast has returned" Meanwhile, Inuyasha sells blood and the group saw a village destroyed by an Unknown demon Miroku had deja vu like he seen this before years ago. then they follow the trail of blood. Shouron and rest of the Demons were walking until he caught Miroku's scent "He's near (sniffs) I can smell his blood" and swam down the river and to a lake under the flat suface with lage pools that is where he'll find him. Moshin, Kaeda and Totosai were getting there quickly to miroku before its to late. The group found Sesshomaru with a dead villager he said he did'nt kill that man Inuyasha thinks he's lying and started to fight him. Kagome, Miroku, Sango, Shippo, Hachi and Kirara could'nt do anything but watch. Jaken was watching them while Rin plays in the water. Shouron saw her and stalks her slowly. Kaeda saw her and yelled out "Rin, Stay away from the water!" "Huh?" the wounded person told them to stop then (screaming) Everyone heard it Jaken was Shocked to see Shouron out off the stream. Sango told Kirara to save Rin but she got thrown by a demon. "Where are you boy?" "huh?" Shouron Thrash through the trees and says "Ha! There you are!" Hachi said "Is that who think it is" "Hows that Possi.." grunted against a rock Shouron said to Miroku while holding him."Whats wrong don't you remember me?" Moshine came "Let him Go, Shouron!" Kagome said "Shouron?" "Ah, you do Remember me. you were just a frightened child in fear years ago. now i'll have my revenge for imprisoning me in that pond for 8 years!!" Miroku hit him with his staff and Miroku challeges him and then Shouron growled and said "(laugh) Your more foolish as your Mother was" "What?" "Oh, don't tell me you did'nt know, i killed her your father did'nt get the chance to save the woman he loves the mostlaughing. Isnt that right, Moshin" then Miroku got angry and started to fight. Sango is getting worried about him. Miroku wacked him in the snout while unconscious Irizuki came out of the water "Come here, boy!" and wraped Miroku in his coils to break his bones Kagome tried to shot an arrow but she might hurt Miroku. He broke free of his grip then Shouron hit him with his tail and he went back into he water. "Come out, and Fight me!" "Your just making it hard on yourself to find me." then he jumped out and scratched Miroku's back from behind "laughing is that all you have? You nothing like your father!" then before he could eat him Sango threw her weapon at him "Master!" then Shouron roared at Sango for interruptions "You Bitch!" Inuyasha tried to kill Shouron but he bite him and broke his back then said "This does not concern you, half demon, stay out of this!" until Irizuki summoned water Demons to fight off Inuyasha and the rest. he punched Miroku 5 times then bites and drags his body then said "Lets see how long you can hold your breath!" then they both dive into the deep water. Sango "No!" Shouron was barring Miroku in a pile of large rocks then he, Irazuki, and his minions swam away back to his old lair. Sango gasped, so she dived in to save Miroku before he could drown she breaks the large rocks and brings miroku up to the surface Sango has Miroku as she has a lot of wounds on his body as he nearly lost a lot of blood so they bandaged him. later they found the Snake and Crab demon unconscious and then tied them up. At night moshin tolls everyone about Miroku's mother and Shouron but Miroku woke up he tells Moshin no more because he should have been there to save her. Kagome told him that his mother was very beautiful until the 2 Demons awakened "Uh.. my head.. screamed" "What?, whats the.. oh.. right" Shippo says to them both "How's your nap?" "Terrible! We didn't do anything wrong" "yes we did." "Shut up!" Miroku got up and said to them "What were you doing near the lake?" "I won't tell you!" Miroku grabbed his neck a shoved him agains a tree. "Ow! okay, okay, Okay! I'm Sorry! please don't kill me!" Miroku "You have no idea of what you've just done!" "We though some humans were planting a garden.. screams noo!" Inuyasha grabbed Miroku's fist and tried to colm him down but he punched him back "Ow, what was that for?!" then he walked away. Sango followed him to talk to him after that they all went to sleep whie the slept Myoga tolled Miroku about someone who train his father to defeat Shoun years ago and they both left. Meanwhile in an old cave Shouron, Irizuki and his servents have returned to his lair in a moutain serounded by demon infested waters as he sys about his thrown room "hmm thing have channged since i was gone, my servents clean my thrown i need to see an old surviving enemy of mine" then while the other where a sleep, Myoga told Miroku to go find a Gecko Demon named Mashimi who used to train Miroku's father to defeat Shouron years ago then they both left in the night to find Mashimi for training. The next morning, they all woke up and Miroku was gone